mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Sam: Road to Glory
Microsoft Sam: Road to Glory is a war series by TheArcadeProductions. Announced on August 24th, 2014, it is the direct sequel to Microsoft Sam and LOL War 1. It was released on December 23rd, 2015 and ended on May 11th, 2015. Information so far The first part was to be initially released on November 1st, 2014. However, considering MS Sam and LOL War 1 had ended a few days before the planned date, and the lack of material and a written story, it was delayed until November 10th, 2014. The series started on December 23rd, 2014 and ended on April 11th, 2015. The production roster was as follows: Mario Ardais of TheArcadeProductions: Director, Creator, Writer, Music Director Shane Mayber: Producer, Co-Writer, Co-Music Director Della Browning: Co-ProducerCategory:War SeriesCategory:SeriesCategory:UpcomingCategory:Non-Canon Anthony Wray: Story Ideas, Character Bios. Part 1 Part 1 starts off with a Soviet victory parade after defeating the Nazis. The celebration ends abruptly as the Nazis, who somehow managed to regroup for one more attack, destroy parts of LOLscow during the parade. Sam and Mike, who were invited by Soviet leader Pieboy6000, try to fight through the horde of Nazis. Eventually, Pieboy6000 meets up with Sam and Mike to escape from the city. They hide in a place that they eventually found to be an incinerator, and were blown up inside when the Nazis and their leader, Rudolf Von Sturmgeist, found them. The Nazis began terrorizing almost all of LOLrope. That ends part 1. Part 2 Part 2 begins with the Nazi invasion of Poland in January 2015. The invasion is eventually stopped by Polish forces, but left a ton of damage. Lieutenant Jimmy Patterson of the United LOLz of ROFLica declares war on the Nazis and starts gathering ULR troops to fight. Meanwhile, the Nazis invade France, but due to Soviet involvement they couldn't establish a stronghold. The Nazis then attempt an invasion of Great LOLtain. Patterson and the ULR manage to hold off the attack but at a price. Patterson was killed when he rammed his M10 Wolverine tank destroyer into a Nazi light tank. He died in the explosion. That ends part 2. Part 3 Part 3 starts off with the funeral for Lieutenant Patterson. Meanwhile, the allied forces (ULR, Great LOLtain, France, and the USSR) find secret blueprints for a new Nazi tank, codenamed "Tiger". The Nazis put the tank into production and appoint Michael Wittmann as the commander of the Nazis' 1st-ever Tiger brigade. They stormed into the USSR, destroying everything in sight. After the attack succeeded and the Nazis gained a stronghold Wittmann was brought back to BerLOL to interrogate USSR leader Pieboy6000 and French leader Charles De LOL, who had been captured during the invasion. Pieboy6000 ended up forfeiting his remote which launched all of the UDDR's nuclear warheads. Sturmgeist pressed the button and launched all of the USSR's nukes. The attack led to the Nazis pressing for world domination. That ends part 3 and the series. Sequel A sequel was planned for Road to Glory. It was a 3-part trilogy called Spear of Destiny. The 3 series were going to be called Aftermath, Turn of Tides, and Strive for Victory respectively. The trilogy is in the works but nothing has really surfaced yet.Category:Pages needing Attention